Absolute
by Alsper
Summary: He's the quiet stoner, she's the popular cheerleader. Where will a not so innocent game of teasing leave them? Entry for the No Bella Allowed Contest. Rated M for language, lemons, and drugs.


**No Bella Allowed Contest**

**Title: Absolute**

**Pen name: Alsper**

**Pairings: Jasper/Alice**

**Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization. Rated M: for Smut, adult language and drugs.**

**To see other entries in the No Bella Allowed Contest, please visit the Contest's FanFiction page:**

**http:// www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net /community/ No_Bella_Allowed_Contest_Entries/77838/

* * *

**

**K: Just to avoid some confusion… ff is a douche and wouldn't let us use strikethroughs so where you see something like this **** --bite me-- **** pretend it's scribbled through ;)  
**

**Robs: YAY! A no Bella fic! *laughs* in all seriousness, thanks so much for checking out our little fic and I hope you like it :) And say no to drugs, drugs are bad mmmkay?**

**Robin: Special thanks to our beta Kim for getting this all ready to go. She is the awesome.

* * *

**

**JPOV**

Forks High School, a small town school in the middle of nowhere. There has to be something better out there than this. I mean, if there wasn't, they wouldn't be educating us like a bunch of pack animals for the great big world out there.

I found myself behind the vacant art building, smoking a roach with Edward, my best friend and accomplice. Amongst the disillusioned youths at this school, he was probably the brightest kid – with the worst grades. He was in danger of not graduating, but I knew he'd figure out a way to get the fuck out of here by the skin of his ass. He always did.

Me, on the other hand… I maintained my 3.0 average with ease, always doing what I needed to stay in the parents' good graces and never more. Fuck this school and its sub-par education. I watched a group of cheerleaders stroll by and, I swear to God, everything went in slow motion.

Edward yelled something rather crude and obscene and they all looked over, including one Miss Alice Brandon. Granted, I know that there are more beautiful women in the world, but when I see her, time stops, everything else grows dim and there she is, bright light and happiness. My world was gray and hers was Technicolor.

Rosalie said something to me; what she said, I have no idea – I wasn't really paying attention – but, knowing her, it was something derogatory about me, so I told her to stick a dick in her mouth and they all walked away. And Alice… she never looked at me once. I scrubbed my face with my hands before taking the joint Edward offered me.

"So when are you finally gonna man up and tap that shit?" my friend crudely asked, making me choke and sputter on the smoke.

"What?" I managed to get out once I could properly breathe again.

"You heard me, bitch. Alice Brandon, cheerleader, short, black hair, brown eyes, bounces when she walks," he smirked as he took a drag and I narrowed my eyes at him. I really didn't appreciate the fact that he noticed that she bounced when she walked.

"I'd tap it if I had a chance." I glared at him and ran my tongue over the metal in my lip. Playing with the small ball and ring was, oddly enough, a soothing mechanism for me. I also enjoyed annoying the fuck out of Edward whenever the barbell in my tongue would clank against the piercing in my lip.

He chuckled at me. "You're one of the best looking guys at this school. You turn down pussy like nobody's business, and you think you can't have that pussy?" He shook his head at me as I sucked on the joint. "You're fucked in the head sometimes, man."

"Whatever. Not everyone likes the same person. People have types and likes and standards and shit." I found myself smirking at my man-whore of a best friend. "Not everyone can be as _discerning_ as Edward Cullen."

Just as those words passed through my lips, one Jessica Stanley stepped into our view and gave my boy what one could assume was a come-hither look. In my opinion, she looked like she was having a mild stroke or something, but Edward got the hint. I was going to look at him and make a joke, but his hand collided with my chest at just the right moment to stop me.

"I'mma go talk to her." He gave me a wry smile. "See ya after school." I nodded my head and found myself smiling despite his low standards. At least some people can be counted on to never change.

Figuring that I had nothing else to do, I found myself lumbering toward class, hands in pockets, head down, shoulders slumped. As good as I was at math, that's how bad I was in English, and my dream girl was in both classes, back to back. In theory, it was a good thing – I got to see her two hours in a row – but in practice, it made me nervous and somewhat jittery. If she had noticed me, it was probably because she thought I was a crack head.

I slid into my seat just before the bell rang and began my routine of stealthily checking Alice out during class. I sat just behind her and to the left. It was a good seat and I half wondered if the English teacher was a romantic who sat me here purposely so I could look at the girl without anyone noticing that I was pretty much staring at her out of the corner of my eye.

She looked beautiful, as she usually did. Her hair was nicely combed, and I found myself finger-combing my grungy, blond curls in a vain attempt to control the mess. She was wearing a tee-shirt, a jean mini-skirt and knee high boots that made mini-me stand up and salute her in my pants.

Thank fuck the teacher learned long ago I am the wrong person to call on in this class. Well, she could call on me, but I doubt she'd get any sort of coherent answer from me, and, thankfully, she wasn't the kind who enjoyed public humiliation. She called on me twice, figured me out and never called on me again.

There had been a poetry project, something I had done and handed in a few days ago, telling the teacher there was no way in hell I was doing the speaking portion of the assignment and she agreed. I watched Alice aimlessly, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath, the way she laughed when everyone else did at some lame ass joke Emmett told, the way, when she smiled, her eyes would sparkle with happiness and I swear the colors from her would just burst through the air.

Her emotions were contagious to me: when she laughed, I laughed; when she smiled, I did too; when she was sad, my heart broke; and when she would get cold, I would get a simultaneous chill. I reached in my pocket and smeared some Carmex on my lips. An unfortunate side effect of being around her for two hours straight was that I ended up licking my lips a lot and chapping the fuck out of them.

Her poem was the only poem I actually listened to. I found myself leaning forward despite myself and listening intently to the rises and falls of her speech, the way she would take a small breath in whenever she went on to read a new bit, the emotion that was so raw and intense in her voice. I also found myself getting a little bit jealous over whoever the poem was written about. Clearly she had a crush, a very intense one, and how I wished it was me.

The less noble side of me concentrated on the part of her legs as she sat on the desk reading, desperate for her to spread them just enough so I could see what panties she was wearing that day. Some part of me wanted to just take Edward's advice and throw her against the nearest wall and make her mine. But she wasn't just any girl. I knew that, once I had her, I'd never wanna leave... I'd want her, every day and every night, for the rest of my existence.

Some part of me knew I could have Alice Brandon if I tried. I could whisper a few things in her ear, nibble a bit on her neck, and she'd be putty in my hands, but I didn't want that. I wanted to woo her – she deserved that much – but couldn't figure out just how to do that. The problem with me is Edward and I became friends for a reason. Birds of a feather and all that. I may be a nice guy, or at least I think I am, but I still am a man-whore, just with higher standards.

And Alice, even in her skimpy outfits and with the reputation her ex had spread around about her, wore a purity ring. I was definitely not worthy. Especially since the first time I saw her I was getting dome from the Baptist minister's daughter. Angela, I think her name is.

We were all at a party and a few of us were stoned, most of the kids were drunk and we were having a grand ol' time. I had a stiffy, Maria had just dumped me and Angela was more than willing and giggly. I love it when giggly chicks offer head. For some odd reason, they almost always deep throat. Shit is fucking hot, but I digress.

She walked in with the rest of the cheerleading squad and, when I saw her, I swear time stopped and I came all at once... It was the most interesting thing to ever happen to me. Afterward, I zipped up and, since no one had noticed me and Angela's little tryst behind the bar, I pretty much acted like nothing happened. I tried to be a smooth motherfucker, but ended up in a discussion of sorts with the queen bitch of the school, Rosalie, and it pretty much killed any and all chance I had with Alice.

Alice moved back to her seat while everyone, including me, clapped for her and I watched her every movement. I almost worked up enough courage to tell her that she did a great job when she smiled at me. I kid you fucking not, little chick reached down to put her notebook away – which gave me a great view down her shirt, I might add – met my eyes and smiled. There just wasn't enough blood left in my brain to form a word, much less a sentence, to compliment her.

I smiled back, one of my famous Jasper-Whitlock-wants-to-bend-you-over-the-nearest-piece-of-furniture smiles, and watched as she turned to sit in her seat before the bell rang. I am such a loser.

---

**APOV:**

I drew in my notebook, pretending to make critiques about my classmates' poems. Some of these were so off base as far as the assignment went, it was almost laughable.

Not as laughable as Stanley's rambling. It was obvious that she was comparing everything to Edward Cullen's cock.

_Gag me._

I honestly don't have room to talk; my poem was about someone as well. True, it was about how that someone made me feel so alive without even knowing it. Hopefully my metaphors of golden wheat fields and clear blue skies wouldn't give it all away.

I casually glanced to my left to see Jasper Whitlock running the ball of his barbell piercing along his upper lip before clinking it against the silver ring in his bottom one. I bit into my own as I tried to regain focus and pay attention to the next presenter.

But it was a lost cause. It never failed; every time Jasper did that, I'd get tingly in my girly bits, picture his messy mops of curly blond hair between my thighs, that very sexy pierced tongue of his making my-

"Alice!" the sound of our teacher's voice interrupted my fantasy.

_Jesus, I get __cockblocked__ in my own damned __daydreams__._

I slowly slid out of my seat, smoothing my skirt, trying my best to will the tingles my little fantasy had stirred away.

I made my way to the front of the class, remembering to breathe and keep my eye contact with the audience as I read my poem. Every time I spoke of something that reminded me of him, my eyes would wander to Jasper, but quickly move before he could make eye contact with me.

He was everything my friends hated. Hell, even his friends hated me.

He was an outcast of sorts; I was popular.

He was quiet and withdrawn; I was loud and outgoing.

We were complete opposites, and yet, he was perfect for me. The Yin to my Yang. The calm to my over-exuberance. But for some stupid reason, I couldn't talk to him.

Once I was done with my presentation, I went back to my seat. I waited a few minutes before placing my notebook in my bag. I could feel someone watching me. Not in the creepy, hairs standing up on the back of your neck kind of way, but in the way that made my heart race. My body only reacted that way to one person.

Slowly, I looked up, my eyes meeting his clear, albeit blood-shot, blue eyes. I smiled at him. _Say something__,__ stupid!_ I berated myself just as he smiled back. _God, what I wouldn't give to suck his bottom lip in my mouth and_-

The bell rang, interrupting yet another fucking fantasy. Slowly, we all filed out, heading to the next hour of nonsense they wanted us to believe we would need in the future.

Okay, I'll admit it, I'm bitter. But my next class was fucking algebra and I _loathe _algebra.

There were a few good things about this class, one being that my best friend was in it. Reason number two was the fine ass that was walking in front of me.

I bit my lip and turned down the aisle to my seat, bouncing slightly as I waited for Rosie to get to class. I started tapping my pencil against the table, growing impatient, when I heard a soft chuckle from behind me. I glanced over and saw Jasper smiling down at the desk.

_Do it!_ a voice yelled from inside me.

"Hey, Jazz?" I asked.

His head snapped up and he gaped at me for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

I shifted in my seat to face him better as I dipped my head in embarrassment. "Did you understand yesterday's lecture?"

"In here?" he asked, his voice squeaking slightly.

I giggled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm afraid math isn't my strong suit... and I was wondering if-"

"Alice! Girl, we need to talk!" Rose shouted from the door.

"Sorry," I mouthed to Jasper before turning to find Rose in her seat, staring at me. I lifted an eyebrow at her. "Speak."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm not a fucking dog. But Emmett says he needs help tonight getting his head into the game."

"Oh, so you need out of tonight's plans?"

"Yeah, I was gonna help him get his head on straight after school..." I knew that look in her eyes and, judging by the snicker behind me, Jasper knew it too.

"You're blowing me off to get laid," I said flatly.

She sighed and put her hand on mine. "Sweetie, I promise, when you find the one to make your lacy boyshorts wet, you can blow me off whenever."

I slouched down in my seat, pretending to be furious at her, but in truth, I was embarrassed. I couldn't believe she would say that.

_No, scratch that. I shouldn't be surprised. After all__,__ this was Rosalie fricken Hale._

"Fine, Rose. Go help Emmett." I picked up my pencil like I was going to check over my homework. "I've gotta study anyhow. Last thing I need is to fail this class." I smiled at her to show there were no hard feelings.

"Alice..." She gave me a remorseful look and I just waved her off.

"It's cool, Rosie. We can go another day. It is a four-day sale, no big," I shrugged.

I watched as her eyes flickered to someone behind me before she nodded. "If I can, I'll come over-"

"No, Rose. You're gonna stay with Em and you know it. It's okay. I swear." She sighed and nodded again, turning in her seat just as the late bell rung.

Honestly, I could care less about the sales. I just wanted to get out of the house. Mom was driving me insane and ever since I broke up with James, I was home more.

I could feel the headache start to form just thinking about that prick. I felt my chair move making me jump a bit in surprise. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Jasper sink back into his seat, looking at his desk before pulling his hood up over his head. I looked back at my desk and saw a folded up piece of paper and opened it. _Where the hell did that come from?_

_If you aren't busy__,__ I can help you out tonight __-__ one condition_, the note read.

I bit my lip, before glancing over my shoulder at Jasper. His hood covered his face in shadows but I could tell he was watching me. I turned back to the note. _One condition, huh?_ I thought.

_I'll play__.__W__hat condition?_ I asked before making sure Mr. Carpentier wasn't looking and passing it back. I saw him unfold the note, then knock his hood back when he reached for his pencil that was tucked behind his ear. I saw a dimple in his cheek become pronounced as he scribbled something on the note, carefully folded it back up and handed it to me with a sly wink.

I tilted my head at him, wondering what he was up to, before turning back in my seat and carefully unfolding it.

_Smoke with me_, was what it read.

_Smoke… smoke?_ My jaw dropped when I realized what he was saying. I quickly turned to look at him to see if he was serious. Despite the smile on his face, I had a feeling he was being completely serious. He nodded his head and mouthed the words before clicking his barbell against his lip ring. _Unf!_

_What would be the point of that? I mean, it would be my first smoke_, I quickly wrote back before handing it back to him. Emmett had told me that your first time smoking wouldn't get you..._O__h my God, did I really just agree to get high with him?!_

He tossed it back onto my desk quickly. _I'll be sure to make it worth your while._

I squeed internally at the thought of him making this worth my while. _Alright, you're on. What time?_ I wrote back and tossed it at him quickly. I must have been bouncing my feet against Rose's chair 'cause her hand suddenly reached back and slapped my calf.

"Sorry," I hissed before kicking her chair. _Don't piss on my good mood__,__ Rosalie Lillian!_

_5pm__.__ I'll buy you dinner and everything coz I'm a gentleman like that, deal? 555-697-2837_, the note that ended up in my cleavage read. I turned to look at him and he was bright red. "Sorry," he mouthed.

I grinned at him. "It's okay," I mouthed back. I pulled my phone out of my bag and quickly entered his number, before scribbling it out. _What? I didn't want someone getting that info__. D__on't judge!_

_Deal, but you don't have to buy me dinner –-Jazz-- Jasper, _I started to write. I liked Jazz better. _555-834-9932, since it's only fair._ Then I did something completely girly and stupid of me. I kissed the damn note, folded up and tossed it back to him, blushing redder than the nail polish Rose had on.

I folded my arms on my desk, hiding my face from embarrassment as I peeked at him from over my shoulder. He was quickly pressing buttons on his own phone like I had done on mine before scribbling more on the note, his ears and neck turning red as he rubbed his thumb along a place on the paper. He seemed to be considering something before he jotted something else down and folded up the note quickly tossing it in my direction.

It bounced off my arm landing on the ground. _Shit, shit, shit. _I went to lean down just as Mr. Carpentier asked me a question. _Fuck, what did he say? _I placed my foot over the note and slowly slid it closer.

"N is six," Jasper said in a cool crisp voice.

"Thank you, Jasper, but I was asking Miss Brandon."

"Sorry, overexcited," Jasper responded as he pulled the hoodie back over his head.

"I agree with Jasper... N equals six," I responded as I smiled as sweetly as possible. Mr. Carpentier shook his head and turned his back to us, giving me the perfect opportunity to grab the note.

_Don't argue with me about dinner._ I noticed there was a rather large space between that and the next line. _I'm kinda jealous of the paper._

_Fine, dinner. And I think I owe you a kiss since you saved my butt just now. Thanks for that. _I scribbled down quickly before folding it up. I bit my lip, thinking my response over, before unfolding it and adding, _Don't be jealous. I didn't slip it any tongue ;)_, then tossing it back to him.

I watched as he unfolded it and his eyebrow shot up. He studied the note for a minute while playing with his tongue barbell.

I licked my lips and crossed my legs, the tingles shooting through me as I watched him. _Maybe I'll get to have that little fantasy I had earlier... without the interruptions..._ Good lord, it was suddenly hot in this class.

He wrote something, folded it and tossed it onto my desk smoothly. _You don't have to kiss me, I'm the one distracting you, and --slip me some tongue and we'll call it even.-- I'll be jealous all I want._

I laughed quietly at his not so subtle hint. Well, two can play this game. _Are you gonna go all caveman on me in your jealous rage... you know, take me back to your 'cave' and make --my toes curl while I scream your name?-- me say I'm yours?_ I wrote down, biting my lip as I slid the note back on his desk. I rested my head in my hand, making it seem as if I was looking at the book, but in truth, I was watching him.

He opened the note and as he read it, his jaw dropped open. He seemed to read it a few more times before dropping it to the desk and simultaneously leaning his head back to scrub his face with one hand and adjust himself with the other.

_I could help you with that you know?_ I thought as I bit my lip harder to keep the smirk off my face.

He looked over at me with a rather shocked expression before turning back to the note, writing something, and tossing the note back at me._ --You're a damn tease.-- I usually don't have to do shit like that, and as long as you let me shotgun you, we're good._

Mr. Carpentier just announced independent work time, _t__hank God_, so I didn't have to worry about being caught passing notes anymore. I turned in my seat, smiling at Seth Clearwater.

"Hey, Seth, can you do me a favor?" He smiled a crooked smile at me while nodding. "Can you switch seats with me? Rosie's perfume is giving me a headache." I heard Rose scoff in response, but she knew better than to say otherwise.

"Sure," Seth said, picking his books up and standing up. I smiled at him again as I collected my things and slid out of my seat.

As I slid into the seat, I winked at Jasper. _This would make passing notes a bit easier. _He smirked at me and looked down at his desk, pursing his lips as his ears and neck turned red again. I pulled my book open and started doing some questions as the teacher walked around. I was pretty sure all of my answers were wrong, but at this point I couldn't really care if z equaled b multiplied by thirteen c squared.

After enough faking, it was time to get back to the note. This was a much better way to spend algebra, if you ask me.

_--So saying that I can deep throat would be teasing huh?--_ _I am not a tease! You're the tease here__,__ Jasper :P _I folded the note back up and tucked it into his hoodie pocket as he worked.

He pulled it out and flattened it on his book, groaning and placing his head on top of his book when he was finished reading. Then he lifted his head up, smirked and wrote something quickly before tossing the note back my direction.

Something about that smirk both excited me and had me worried.

_I never tease. --I'll make your legs weak, my tongue and your clit, over and over and over again. Think about it.--_

I gasped as I read it, turning to look at him with an amused smile on my face. _Who knew the quiet kid would be so outspoken? _I thought as his eyes met mine, the smirk on his face seeming as if he had won.

_--We'll see who's got sea legs after I ride your cock like it's a prized stallion.--_ _OMG, I can't believe I wrote that! Okay, you win. I'm a tease. --Are you gonna spank me now__,__ Jazz?-- _I folded the letter back up tossed it on his desk.

His jaw dropped as he read it, then he let out a small laugh as he wrote something. He put the note just inside the top of my boot, letting his fingers linger a little against my skin. I bit my lip at the feel of his touch against my skin, watching him through my lashes as he sat upright and watched me. I pulled the note out. _I changed my mind, come over after school, don't even change. --Just so you know, I really hate blue balls, this is gonna suck. Damn tease, oh well at least my arm muscles will get a work out.--_

I shook my head at him. _Oh no, a girl's gotta change for her first smoke and shotgun. --And besides I hate wet panties and this conversation has gotten them that way. And I told you I'm not a tease, I can give your arms a break you know?-- _I placed the note on his desk making sure to run my fingertips along his arm as I pulled back.

He growled a little as he read it, scribbled something quickly and handed the note back to me. _Just take them off, I hate being teased and right now I wanna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week. Be at my house at 3._ I looked over at him just as he got up and left.

I sighed, apparently I crossed a line. _Well, this should be interesting..._

----

**JPOV**

In math, I couldn't help but notice her bouncing in her seat. Her tits bounced along with her, perky, happy... pointy. Someone was wearing a thin bra. Then she talked to me, and I swear to God, when Rosalie interrupted, I wanted to hit her... and I was raised differently. You never hit a woman, but fuck, Rosalie pushes my buttons.

But since she had taken the initiative to talk to me, I took the initiative to write to her. Damn, the girl both amazed and shocked me. She wrote me some seriously dirty things under the pretense of it being scribbled out, and she kept calling me Jazz. I really liked her using my nickname. I wanted to hear it come from her sweet lips... then again, at that particular moment, I wanted a few different things from her lips.

She kept teasing and I won't lie, I was enjoying her dirty talk. I was imagining it, and the images were good. But then shit changed. I looked up and Rosalie was smirking at me, then I saw Rosalie smirking at Alice and Alice smirked back. It was a fucking game. I opened her note and read her crossed out words, something about her wet panties and helping me get off. Yeah right. I scribbled back to her, done with the game now that my cock was so painfully hard it was pulsing, and tossed her the note before I shoved my shit in my bag and left the class about five minutes early.

I couldn't believe Rosalie would stoop so low, and I hated that Edward was right; I was fucking obvious with my infatuation. I was angry, my ego was wounded, but I still found myself imagining Alice's mouth wrapped around my dick as I jerked off in the safety of my bathroom. Another image, this time both her hands trapped by one of mine, my teeth scraping her lovely neck as I frantically pumped into her. I released to the fantasy of her moaning my name and what I imagined her body would feel like arching against mine.

I must've passed out at some point, because I found myself waking up face-down on my bed to the sound of someone rapping at my door. _Quote the raven, nevermore._ I snickered at my thoughts as I pulled my robe on over my boxers and t-shirt, then opened the door that led directly outside.

It was her, bright, lively, colorful and looking rather apprehensive. I looked over at the clock; it was three o'clock, then back at her, she hadn't changed. Very, very interesting.

"Hi," she said with a small smile.

Half of me wanted to call her out on her shit, tell her I knew her fucking game, but the other part of me wanted to see how far she'd go and just wanted to let it go. I gave her a weak smile and opened the door wider.

"Hey," I said. My voice sounded cool and calm, like this happened every day. Like Alice Brandon was coming to my house and into my room every day.

She stepped inside, nervously playing with the ring on her finger. "Listen, Jazz... Jasper, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier," she apologized, looking up at me with wide eyes.

I dragged my hand through my hair, scratching the back of my head as I stretched. _Ah__,__ that felt good._ "It's okay," I shrugged and waved for her to follow me, but it didn't escape my attention that she was a bit flushed as she looked at the ground. "You want something to drink?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you." I shrugged and pointed towards the couch, my small gesture that she should sit. I needed some water; I had cotton mouth like a motha'. I pulled out some water and, after taking a few swigs, I leaned up against the mini-fridge and studied her as she took in her surroundings.

"I like your room. It's like your own place..." she mused.

I shrugged. "I have locks on both doors, so I can just kick it here if I want. Mom and Jim don't bother me too much." I shrugged. "Did you still wanna smoke with me?"

She smiled up at me. "That was the condition for you to help me right?"

I nodded my head and grabbed the glass bong that sat next to the fridge, placing it in front of her on the coffee table before going to my beside drawer and grabbing my sack and my lighter. I glanced over and stopped for a second. _I have condoms__. H__aven't used them in __a while__, but I have them_... I made a mental note and shut the drawer. I turned back to her and almost doubled over in laughter when I saw the expression on her face. I was fairly certain if her eyes could they would've been bugging out of her head.

"Are you okay there, darlin'?" I asked when I had finally stopped laughing long enough.

"What?" she squeaked in surprise. "Yeah, no, I'm fine, I just never..." She pointed at the bong. "It's pretty, but what is it?"

"It's a bong," I told her as I crouched down beside it, grabbing the bit out of it and packing the seedless pot in the bowl before returning it. "You light it up here." I gestured to the bowl. "Then suck up here." I wrapped my hand up at the top of the tube.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," she lied. "Just thought you were more of a joint guy is all," she said while shrugging.

I tossed my papers from my table into her lap. "I do those, too."

She laughed a little, looking at the packet. "Are the people at Zig-Zag implying that Jesus was a pothead?"

I shrugged and smiled at her wit. "Or that pot-heads tend to look like Jesus."

She looked me over and shook her head. "No... if you're Jesus... then I'm in trouble," she muttered, throwing the packet back on the table.

I raised an eyebrow at her, curious as to what she meant, but chose to not pry. "Do you know what a shotgun is?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm a newbie at this stuff... I only knew about the first time smoking because of Emmett."

I nodded my head and smiled. "I'm gonna put my mouth on your mouth and exhale smoke into your mouth. You're supposed to breathe in and hold your breath for as long as possible," I explained.

"Um... how do I know when to exhale?" She looked down and blushed at her question.

"When you feel like you're gonna cough." Half of me – okay more than half of me – wanted to kiss her for just being so naive and cute.

She nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." She looked up at me as a small smile played at her lips. "Ready when you are."

"Okay, first you have to take a hit." She gave me a strange look. "Put your mouth on the tube." I pointed to it and grabbed my lighter.

"But I thought you were gonna do that mouth-to-mouth thingy?"

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up despite the fact I was trying to act cool through all of this. "You have to take one bong hit and then every hit I take I'll shotgun it to you, okay?"

"Can I watch first… I mean, see you take a hit? I don't want to screw up," she said in a rush before chewing on her lip.

_Fair enough_. I nodded my head and motioned for her to come closer as I took the hit, putting flame to grass and letting the tube grow completely white with haze before inhaling it all. I held my breath for a minute then, grabbing Alice's face, I forced my mouth against hers and let out the breath, praying she understood what I was doing.

Her small hands fisted at my shirt, holding me to her as she inhaled, not moving her face from mine. My eyes shot open and I stared at her until she loosened her grip on me and pulled away, laughing as she opened her eyes and small puffs of smoke came out of her nose and mouth. "Your turn," I smirked at her. The sight of her like this really turned me on and I did my best to not move from my crouching position so she wouldn't see the massive wood I was sporting.

She took the hit this time. I watched and laughed with her as she coughed hard to get all the smoke out and loved the way the whites of her eyes grew pink and her pupils grew large. She was stoned. I took two more hits and shotgunned her till I was happily stoned too. I smiled as I climbed over her to sprawl out on my couch.

She leaned forward and I could hear the sound of something unzipping. I leaned over and saw that she was taking off her boots, revealing more of her silky-looking legs. I licked my lips at the thought of running my tongue along her legs and found my mouth to be dry. I picked up the bottle and took a swig before I offered some to Alice.

"Thank you," she said before bringing the bottle to her lips and taking a long drink. She handed the bottle back as she tucked her legs under her. "So why is the good looking Jasper Whitlock single?"

_What?_ I studied her for a moment before realizing that she was being serious. "'Cause I can't keep it in my pants... or so I'm told." I studied her reaction through half-lidded eyes.

She shrugged. "At least both parties are getting off."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Are you trying to pretend you don't know my reputation, Alice Brandon?"

"Reputations don't mean shit, Jasper, trust me."

I tilted my head at her, not understanding what she meant by that. "Enlighten me."

She ran her fingers through her hair, messing it up before leaning her head back. "Well, if I know of your reputation, you undoubtedly know of mine. Or at least the shit that's been said." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What, that James porked you? Yeah, I heard that. I think it's bullshit, but I heard it." I smiled at her before settling into the couch, opening my legs enough to remind me that I was wearing boxers and the air outside was rather cool.

She nodded as her eyes wandered along my body. "Yeah, the only hole his dick came near was my mouth." She waved her hand to dismiss what she had said. "See, that reputation means shit, 'cause it ain't true. Rose, yeah she's a bitch, but with reason. Emmett is a meat-head, but he's a smart meat-head." She shrugged. "Ignore me, I'm rambling."

"I like it. I like to hear your voice... It makes everything feel alive. You fill the gray world up with color..." I smiled at her dreamily, my high fogging my brain of any sort of filter.

She giggled and patted my leg. "You're stoned," she said licking her lips.

"Stoned words are sober thoughts," I winked at her and stared at her red lips a little too long.

She nodded as she shifted in her seat, moving to stretch her legs and putting them in my lap. "And what are your thoughts right now?"

I licked my lips and smirked at her. "I'm thinking about how good you would taste... Honestly, I think about it a lot."

She smiled as she pushed herself up. "Do you want a taste?"

My mind started to race. _D__id I? Fuck yes!_ "Do you want me?" I asked in her in a downright husky tone.

She nodded. "I do... I've kinda wanted you for a while, Jazz."

_What?_ My eyebrows knitted together. "Why?"

She chewed on her cheek. "Honestly, 'cause you're perfect... as lame as it sounds."

I cracked up, I couldn't help it. "I am nothing near perfect," I shook my head while still laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" she said, laughing with me. "I mean it. You're calm, I'm hyper. You," she said, pointing to me, "are quiet. Me," she pointed at herself, "I'm loud. I can never shut up. And, yeah, fuck, I want to kiss you."

And so I did, hard and passionate and electric. It was as if I was absorbing her happiness; I could feel myself getting happier and lighter with each brush of the tongue and move of our lips. That wasn't to mention what it was doing to other parts of my anatomy.

I wanted her. Badly.

---

**APOV**

I ran home first, grabbing a change of clothes because honestly there was no way in hell I could come home smelling like weed. That's if he still wanted to do that with me.

I was nervous about going there. Not that I thought Jasper would do something, but just being alone with him.

I got to his house at three, wondering if it was a smart thing to do. _If he's angry at me for taking things too far, he'd just tell me to go home._ Well, at least I'll get to apologize.

I damn near forgot his last request about removing my panties. I giggled as I shimmed out of them before getting out of the car. He answered the door in his boxers and t-shirt and, fucking hell, I wished I left them damn things on. My imagination went into overdrive, which was fueled when he stretched, revealing the nummy V of his hips.

His room wasn't what I had expected. I mean, Emmett told me that he had it pretty much set up as a studio apartment, but I had expected it to be... cluttered. I know that's a stupid stereotype for males, but hell, do you blame me?

I actually liked his room. It was cozy in its own way. You could totally think he lived on his own if you didn't know his mom and step-dad owned the house above.

When he asked me if I still wanted to smoke with him, I wanted to laugh. He seemed so determined to get me stoned and I really didn't think he could do it. I should have known better then to doubt him. At first, I was curious as to why you'd want to do this. Inhale the smoke and whatnot. But then he did the shotgun thing and I had to do everything in my power not to straddle him and shove my tongue in his mouth. All of the teasing in math made me a little more anxious than usual.

Okay, not anxious. Horny.

And I'll be damned if the high I had wasn't intensifying that. I wanted to touch him, feel him pressed against me, feel his lips against my skin, taste him. But, in true Alice Brandon fashion, I rambled. And I couldn't shut up. At least not until he kissed me. Thank God my rambling amounted to something productive, because I was now kissing him. Finally, after spending two years wondering what it would be like, if the touch of his tongue against mine would send chills of excitement like his touch would all those times he accidentally touched me.

And it did. It did it and so much more. I wanted more.

I moved, climbing in his lap, trying to get closer to him. He responded by pulled me flush to him, one hand on my face, keeping my mouth on his, and the other on my waist, pushing me down onto his– Oh my! _Thank God__,__ I ditched the panties... _I thought as I moaned into the kiss. He gasped and pulled away slightly, giving me a confused look as I felt the hand on my waist move.

"What?" I asked breathlessly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Then I felt him touch me where I was aching for him and I moaned. "Fuck, you're not wearing panties..." he panted out before pulling my face back to his, kissing me roughly as his digits played with me under my skirt, teasing me.

I rocked my hips against his hand, trying to encourage him as I weaved my fingers through his hair. He pulled away to look at me through half-lidded eyes just as one of his fingers pushed into my core, making me moan out loud as he bit into his lip.

"You're so wet." His accent was pronounced and you could hear the need in his voice. "I want you so bad."

I kissed my way along his jaw, leading me to his ear. "I want you Jasper," I whispered softly.

"Get on my bed then," he drawled, smirking slightly.

I nodded, kissing him again before getting off his lap and going to his bed. He followed me, losing the robe and pulling off his shirt before climbing into bed with me. _God damn__,__ for a stoner__,__ he looks good._ I couldn't help myself as my fingers touched his abdominal muscles. I was fascinated by the way the muscles flexed with my touch, my fingertips slowly making their way to the waistband of his boxers.

I smiled when I saw him watching my hand. I gently ran my fingers along the trail that led to where he was pitching a tent in his boxers before bringing them up again. He reached out and took the hem of my shirt before tugging lightly up. I pushed my arms up and let him remove my shirt, then eye my body. I chewed on my lip nervously as he seemed to commit every curve to memory, wondering what he was thinking.

His hands reached out and simultaneously pulled both bra straps down, his eyes fixed on the one part of me he was exposing to himself. "You're..." he took a deep breath, "perfect."

To keep from laughing at his comment, I moved to kiss him, placing my hands on his shoulders as I pushed him back on the bed. I moved on top of him, straddling him as I kissed down his jaw and neck and he did the same.

"Alice, baby?" he said between kisses.

"Yeah, Jazz?" I pulled away slightly to look at him.

"I'm not stoned anymore," he said.

"Oh." I looked at him slightly confused. _Did he not want to do this?_

"Are you?"

I shrugged. "I don't think so."

"Do you still wanna," he shrugged a little and smiled rather bashfully, "you know, fuck?"

I giggled as I nodded my head. "Yeah, I still wanna... if you want to, I mean."

He laid me back onto the bed. "Yes, I've never wanted anyone more than you," he admitted before he placed a soft kiss on my throat, then moved his way down my body. My collarbone… my sternum… He paid quite a bit of attention to each of my nipples before he continued his movements south, kissing and licking my stomach until he reached the top of my skirt. Then he moved to my knees.

_Oh my God, I swear... if someone interrupts__,__ I'm gonna kill __'__em! _I thought as my mind registered what was gonna happen. His hands pushed the denim of my skirt up and his lips followed, kissing and licking a trail as I bit my lip to stop the moan.

Suddenly, I heard Rose's ringtone go off. "Fuck," I muttered. His lips moved away from my thigh as his head poked up. I laughed at the deer in headlights look Jasper had. "One minute..." I said, reluctantly pulling away from him to grab my bag.

I quickly grabbed my phone, not even bothering to say hello. "Listen, can't talk, I just had a very hot boy by the name of Jasper between my thighs and, frankly, I'm fucking tired of everyone ruining this fantasy."

"Damn... okay, then," Rose said, stunned. I could hear Emmett laughing in the background, causing me to blush.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I said before snapping the phone shut, then quickly opening it to shut it off.

He chuckled, and I looked over to see him leaning back on his elbows looking at me. "Everyone has been ruining this for you, huh?"

"Yeah," I admitted shyly as I got back on the bed.

"Come here," he curled a finger at me and moved closer to his headboard. I did as he requested, moving closer to him. "Straddle me," he almost purred at me as he laid flat.

Again, I did as he requested, straddling his hips and smiling down at him. He smiled a little bigger and rubbed his bulge into me, making me moan before he told me, "No, baby, my face."

My eyes widened. "Your face?" I asked just to make sure I'd heard him correctly. He nodded his head slowly, doing that lip licking thing I love so much. "'Kay..." I said softly, doing as he asked before placing my hands on the headboard for leverage.

His hands cupped my ass just as I felt the warmth of his breath against my nether regions. I could feel the ball of anticipation building up inside of me and I moaned loudly as his tongue spread my lower lips. I felt him apply pressure to my bundle of nerves, then the metal ball as it twirled around and around, him holding me still so I couldn't buck my hips into his face even though I desperately wanted to.

I looked down between the valley of my breasts and was met with his potent blue eyes, the gaze setting off the fire in me, bringing me closer. He closed his eyes, his brow wrinkled in concentration as he sucked and lapped at me, his hands squeezing me with each new moan. I held fast to the headboard, trying to keep myself in a somewhat upright manner even though my legs were shaking and my body was trembling from the sensations he was giving me.

With a slight push of my legs, he moved so he was no longer underneath me. _Where the fuck_... I turned my head to see him dig into his nightstand drawer.

"Jazz?" I asked, wondering why he would be digging through– _ohhh... right. Fuck._ I cleared my throat. "Jazzy... I think I need to tell you something."

He moved behind me and one of his hands wrapped securely around mine. "Alice, please don't deny me this," he whispered hungrily in my ear as I felt something – no, him – press against my entrance.

I took a deep breath. "No, God, I want this... you. I'm just... uh... be gentle?" _Yeah__,__'__cause that will make it better._

He pressed his lips to my neck. "I'll do my best," he murmured as his other hand moved to my front, circling my clit with his index finger and making my eyes roll as he pushed into me a little harder. He gasped as I felt a stab of pain and a burning sensation before he stopped with his hips resting against my butt.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to keep my breathing even. "It's okay, Jazz..." I said softly, moving my hand over his on the headboard. "Just give me a minute, 'kay? You're... uh... bigger than I thought."

His lips pressed against my neck repeatedly, running his nose lightly from my ear to the crook of my neck, his hand rubbing my clit tirelessly. My head lolled back against his shoulder as the pain became pleasure. A faint moan escaped my lips as he sped the movement of his hand up.

"Now, Jazz..." I meant to request it, but it came out as a plea.

He mumbled something I couldn't quite hear just as I felt him slide out, barely able to mourn the loss before he buried himself back in with a sharp slap of skin against skin. My grip tightened on his as he continued his movements. _Thank you__,__ Jesus_, I thought as the pain was completely overshadowed by the pleasure and building pressure he was giving me.

With a low groan, he pulled out of me and moved away. _Not again,_ I whined internally, dropping my head down in frustration.

"Take off the skirt and lay on your back," he demanded in a really sexy voice.

My head flew in the direction his voice, meeting his eyes. A chill ran through me as I turned, took off the skirt and laid on my back. He smirked as he crawled over me, settling himself between my thighs before he cradled my face in his hands.

"I hope you know, I'm never gonna be able to let you go now..." his eyes were filled with lust and concern; it surprised me a little.

I smiled at him, mirroring his actions as I held his face with my hands. "Good," I responded before kissing him, hoping he could feel every emotion I had inside for him. I moaned into the kiss when I felt him slip inside me again, his hands moving away from my face to move my hands to his sides.

"Touch me," he pleaded before he resumed kissing me. I ran my hands up and down his sides, occasionally gripping him if he got too rough. One of his hands was tangled in my hair as the other cupped and squeezed my breast. He never stopped kissing me, his hips never stopped moving.

With every movement, I felt as if something was going to happen, the ball tightening even more than before. I kissed his jaw as he kissed my neck, pants and moans becoming the only distinct sounds in the room.

Then he moved, ever so slightly but enough to light the fuse within. I cried out his name as my vision was overcome with blinding lights. Every cell in my body seemed to rejoice in this moment. His head fell to the pillow beside mine as he panted my name reverently, his own body reacting from our activities.

I slowly drug my nails along his scalp as we both tried to regain normal breathing patterns, kissing his shoulder to hide the big smile on my face.

"Hey, Alice?" he asked after he pulled out and disposed of the condom.

"Yeah?" I looked over at him.

He seemed to consider a few things before he laid back down next to me. "Would you be my girl? I mean if you want this to be a one-time deal, cool, or even a D.L. hook-up thing, I'm down... but... I like you, a lot." A gentle smile graced his face.

I rolled on to my side to face him better_. Oh__,__ that's gonna hurt in the morning..._ "Yes, I would love to be your girl," I told him honestly. I placed my right hand on his chest. "I guess this is yours now..." I teased, wiggling the finger that held my ring.

He shrugged. "Keep wearing it so your dad doesn't have a heart attack," he grinned at me and kissed me.

I smiled against his lips, moving myself closer to him. _Note to self: Thank Emmett for Rose blowing me off._

---

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe I took Alice's virginity. The thought was still so foreign to me; I'd never taken anyone's virginity before. Ever. And now I had the one girl's I had longed to be with for years. And I took it doggy style. I wasn't sure if I should smack myself upside the head for the lack of romance there or congratulate myself on taking Alice in such a hot position. Fuck, it felt good, too, even though I knew she was in pain. She told me not to move and, even though I was sure it was only for a minute or two, it was torture, so much so that when I was finally able to move, I found myself thanking God.

After everything was said and done, she was my girl. Mine. I found myself completely happy. We never did homework, we kissed, we touched, we wrestled, we fucked again, we fell asleep. It was easily the best night of my life so far.

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on my door, tangled up in Alice, her leg around my waist, my face buried in her hair. I groaned as I moved away from her, covered her up with the blanket and threw on my robe before I answered the door.

"Hey, bro, can you smoke me up before class?" Emmett McCarty asked as he walked into my room as if he owned the place, dragging Rosalie behind him. I glared at their backs before I shut the door.

"Hey, Emmett, sure you can come in, not like anyone else is here or anything," I spat sarcastically.

"What tramp do you have now, Whitlock?" Rose sneered at me as she tried to get a peek at the bed.

"She's not a tramp, Hale," I sneered back.

"Whoa, I didn't realize you had a slumber party last night, man. I just need some weed." Emmett said, trying to dissolve the situation.

Rose smacked Emmett in the arm at his mention of a slumber party. "You're an ass, Whitlock. My girl has this weird thing for you and you bed another girl after being with her?" she accused.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, shut up!" Alice yelled from the bed, throwing the blanket over her head. "I'm skipping homeroom. Let me sleep," she added in a whine.

Rose's eye went wide as she looked from me to the bed and back. I smirked at Rosalie's shocked face. "Oh, and she's my girl now." I winked at her before I climbed back into bed with my Alice. "Em, man, you know where it is, take however much," I told him as I managed to get myself back between the sheets without exposing myself.

Alice lifted her head out from the blankets to look at Rose and Emmett. "Morning, Em," she smiled sweetly at him before snuggling closer to me.

"Mornin', Shorty. Did my boy show you a good time?" I chuckled. Gotta hand it to Emmett, he sure was a genuinely nice guy. How he got mixed up with Rosalie, I'll never know.

"Yep, got me stoned too," she said, smiling up at me. I could hear Rose mutter something after that. I placed a kiss on her lips.

"You're so cute, baby." I cupped her cheek and nuzzled her neck, enjoying her giggle.

"Well, I got some..." Emmett called and I waved him off.

"You better call me," Rose said, probably being dragged out by Emmett.

"Uh huh. Bye, Rose," Alice said, waving her hand at her friend. I smiled again and kissed her once again.

* * *

**End Note: Remember to let us know what you think! And keep an eye on the blog to see this story at it's full effect ;)  
**


End file.
